Internal combustion engines are widely used as prime movers and other power systems in marine vessels. In order to optimize the operation of internal combustion engines i.a. in a point of view of emissions, the engines are typically controlled by an electronic control system by means of which the operation may be controlled such that various control values can have an effect on the overall operation of the engines.
In marine vessels the use of so called dual fuel engines operated mainly with gaseous fuel are widely recognized as an environmentally friendly solution. Environmental issues become more and more important and in the operation of power system of marine vessel should be operated accordingly.
Internal combustion engines in general may be provided with exhaust gas emission abatement system external to the engine, in order to meet the requirements set for the emissions. Although the usage of such abatement systems are beneficial in terms of exhaust gas emission level, often the usage of such abatement system involves using additional resources which may have an effect on the engine efficiency and/or incur additional costs.
There are areas or regions in the world where special or different emission regulations are applied and the vessels operation within such region must meet the regulations. The emissions from power systems, such as propulsion engines and auxiliary engines, in marine vessels have a strong relation to the manner of operating them. Therefore, there is a need to make sure that the power systems operate according to set requirements.